Conflict between siblings
by Jake the fanfic addicted dog
Summary: Actually make it 5 years


**HEY GUYS IT'S ME WITH MY SECOND STORY SO YEAH**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND PLEASE GIVE YOUR CRITICISM AND DON'T HOLDBACK**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Soubu High*

HACHIMAN'S POV

It's been 10 years since I last saw this school. The place I first experienced how it feels to be hit by a car but it was still the place where I first got a taste of something genuine. And that something genuine got me dragged into a lot of drama, heh I guess that was the one that changed me into the man I am today.

As I was walking in the halls of this memorable place I happen to see a familiar face

"Hey there Hikigaya"

My still beautiful sensei, Hiratsuka Shizuka

"Good afternoon Hiratsuka-sensei" I replied

"Nice joke there Hikigaya" she replied with a little bit of... annoyance?

"Did I say something funny ?" I question her

"Keep on pretending that you think I didn't get married and you'll know that even though it's been 10 years I'm still at full strength" She replied with a visible tick mark that showed her wrinkles heh apparently age does affect her physically.

"I'm sorry about that uhm..."

"Hatake"

"Can't I just call you Hiratsuka-sensei"

"Why?"

"Because I've gotten used to calling you Hiratsuka-sensei"

"Alright but don't do it in front of my students"

Wait, Hatake?

"Sensei, did you get married to that mysterious scarecrow sensei?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought you had a large age ga-"

Shit! She's not kidding she still got that power packed punch of hers

"For your information, he was actually 5 years older than me" she proudly replied

"I thought you were into younger guys and now that I think about it he actually looks younger than you at that time" I replied nonchalantly

"Wanna second round of my Detroit smash?" she asked me with an annoyed smile which I replied with a simple smile

Heh she still watches anime, and here I thought that I was the only one

"Guess your age doesn't show because you still have moments where you act like a kid" I replied to her with a smile

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment but I'll take it as it is" She replied with an equal amount of mirth

"So how long have you guys been married?" I asked curiously

"About 5 years ago" a deep muffled voice replied behind me

"Hey there hon" Hiratsuka-sensei replied to the unknown voice

"Hon?" I said as I turned around to see who it was

"Hey there Hikigaya-kun" scarecrow sensei replied

"Good afternoon scarecrow-sensei" I replied

"*sigh* How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hatake-sensei but I guess we'll get confused if you call one of us when Shizuka and I are together so just call me Kakashi since you're no longer my student" Kakashi replied

"Hai Hatake... er Kakashi-sensei"

"Guess I can't make you get rid of the sensei part...oh well" he said with a sigh

I laughed nervously at his reply

"So how about we do some catching up while Honey gets to his class on time for once" Hiratsuka-sensei interjected

"It's not my fault that I'm late it's just that life keeps giving me obstacles to delay me from my less important duties" Kakashi-sensei replied

Seriously?! this should've been one of my excuses during my high school days

"You were late during our wedding! I was the one who waited in front of the altar when the groom was actually the one who should wait for the bride to arrive" Hatake-sensei replied with annoyance

"Hehe... sorry about that hon" Kakashi-sensei replied jokingly

"Hmph for making me remember that embarassing moment you're cooking dinner tonight"

"Ok hon" Kakashi-sensei surrendered

"Good, we'll discuss it later after school" Hiratsuka-sensei replied with enthusiasm

After Kakashi-sensei left for his classes, me and Hiratsuka-sensei talked about what happened during my college years and how my time here in Soubu shaped me into a functioning member of society instead of a pessimistic person who's potential has been for untapped 3 years for thinking negatively And I also told her how the service club's bond is no longer fragile but rather it actually became stronger because we still contacted each other even though we went to different colleges. She also told me how her relationship with Kakashi-sensei actually started and during her story time it actually surprised me how cliche her story actually is, and here I thought her love life is actually going to create another trope that light novel authors are actually gonna start using.

After school Kakashi-sensei actually wanted to catch up with me so he treated me to dinner with his loving wife

In front of Random Fancy Restaurant*

"Sir masks are not allowed inside the establishment" The host said sternly

"Oh well guess it can't be helped" Kakashi-sensei replied with a sigh

"Just make sure to not look at anyone ok because my restraints may not be as strong as they once were" Hiratsuka-sensei replied

"Why would you restrain yourself Hiratsuka-sensei?" I asked ignorantly

"Because of this" Kakashi-sensei then proceeded to take off his mask

Little did I know that underneath his mask was actually a very handsome man that made me revert to my loner persona that wants sucker punch every perfect faced male until he loses his looks

"Hikigaya, I'll have to warn you that Kakashi is actually a master of all forms of self-defense so don't try anything"

Hiratsuka-sensei actually warned me?

"Ok" I said begrudgingly

Inside Random Fancy Restaurant* (a/n: Yup that's the name of the place)

"Are you sure about this Kakashi-sensei? The food here is very expensive and I can't earn enough money just to pay you back" I question him with a scrutinizing gaze

"Don't worry the only payment is if you can keep a secret" he replied

'Secret? What secret?'

"What secret?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked

I thought for a while then I got his message

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, your secret's safe with me" I replied with a thumbs up which confused Hiratsuka-sensei even more

"I don't care anymore let's just order"

Kakashi-sensei then hailed a waitress

"What would you like this fi- Hiratsuka-sensei is that you?"

"Why if it isn't my top student"

'Oi I thought I was your top student'

"Guess you don't remember me" Kakashi-sensei interjected

"Eh? Hiratsuka-sensei are you cheating on Kakashi-sensei?" the waitress asked

'Am I their only student who doesn't know about their relationship?'

"Actually I am Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi-sensei clarified

This suprised the waitress for a moment then her gaze shifted to me

'Guess my Stealth-hikki deteriorated as I grew older'

"Excuse me Hiratsuka-sensei is he your former student?" the red-headed waiter asked

"Oh yeah go on Hikigaya introduce yourself" Hiratsuka-sensei instructed

"Hikigaya Hachiman, 28 years old"

"Senpai?"

Eh?

"Senpai it is you"

'Ishikki?'

Iroha's POV

"Finally the lecture's done"

"I know right Iroha-chan, even though that's subject is a major one I can't help but feel bored especially when sensei starts droning on how our generation often rely on technology"

Hi, my name is Iroha Ishikki. I'm in my last year in college and our lecture about history has finally concluded

"I think we deserve a break what do you say guys?"

"YEAH"

"Uhmmm... Iroha-chan?"

"What is it Emi-chi?"

"I've gotta go, I have a shift today"

"Aw c'mon can't you just take one day off?"

"I can't"

"Now, now Emi-chi how are you gonna get a boyfriend if you're such a workaholic"

"It's not like you have one"

'This girl'

"That's why we need to relax a bit and unwind Emi-chi so that we can forget how hopeless we are in the world of love"

 **A/N: YEAH ABOUT THE KAKASHI THING... IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE NO OTHER ANIME TEACHER THAT I KNOW WHO'S MYSTERIOUS BUT CAN HAVE A CHEERFUL AURA SO DON'T JUDGE ME AND THIS IS GOING TO BE EITHER UPDATED EVERY 2 WEEKS OR MONTHLY I DUNNO IT ALL DEPENDS ON MY MOOD SO YEAH**


End file.
